Bella una katagari
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Bella se convierte en una Katagari una humana con rasgos felinos cuando mira que los Cullen están a punto de morir
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos, si no de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer

Bpov

Ya hacia días que yo me sentía rara no sabía por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento, Alice ya no podía ver el futuro de nosotros, desde entonces los Cullen están alerta, pero hoy mientras yo los veía jugar baiseball, había aparecido 10 criaturas extrañas, tenían el cuerpo de un humano, pero tenían orejas y cola de gato, unos ojos rojos y colmillos, rápidamente nos estamparon a mi y a los Cullen a unos arboles agarrándonos el cuello

"Pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí 7 vampiros y una humana.- Dijo la criatura que parecía ser el líder, tenia el pelo castaño, y piel pálida-. Maten a los vampiros nos quedaremos con la humana".- Dijo de repente me entro una ira muy grande y mire a las criaturas que ahora estaban en el suelo

"Es una de nosotros".- Dijo el líder

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	2. ¿Bella en que te convertiste?

**Aquí traigo conti **

**Los personajes no son míos, si no de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer **

**Alicepov**

_O no nos iban a matar, ellos tenían mas fuerza que nosotros y lo peor se llevarían a mi hermanita_.- Pensé asustada me aterraba la idea de que ya no pudiera comprar mas ropa, pero de repente Bella tenia los ojos completamente violetas, los cerro, y empezaba a mandar como oleadas que apenas eran visibles del mismo color de los ojos, empezó a gruñir y le empezó a salir unas orejas blancas con rayas negras, el pelo era de pelo rojo rizado hasta la cintura, una cola blanca con rayas negras, unos colmillos, garras, la piel ya era bronceada, abrió los ojos y también eran rojos como las de esas criaturas, dio un rugido que izo que las criaturas se alejaran de nosotros y cayeran a un metro de nosotros

"Es una de nosotros". - Dijo el líder mientras nos amarraban, y rodeaban a Bella, se veía muy bonita parecía una diosa, la blusa que tenia se había convertido en una blusa blanca descotada muy ajustada, sin mangas, un cinto plateado, unos jeans negros entubados y unas botas blancas con tacón

"Pero miren que hermosa gatita tenemos por aquí".- Dijo uno que tenia el pelo negro rizado, mientras ronroneaba y se le acercaba, Bella no se movía estaba quieta haciendo un extraño sonido, Edward al escuchar el comentario y gruño,

_Ha, ha, ha, ha celoso Eddy_.- Le dije en mis pensamientos el solo me envió una mirada asesina, de repente el mismo chico le toco el hombro a Bella y ella con sus garras le corto la cabeza, las criaturas se pusieron en posición de ataque, menos un rubio con ojos verdes, se veía tan lindo, yo solo lo mire con ternura, y Jasper gruño

_Otro celoso_.- Pensé mientras negaba con la cabeza

"Veo que eres una gatita mala, pero es hora de castigarte".- Dijo el líder mientras se abalanzaban a Bella, pero ella los esquivó fácilmente y de sus uñas salió un látigo violeta, que les corto la cabeza a todos y soltaba una carcajada malévola, nosotros la mirábamos con horror, ¿Qué había pasado con nuestra Bella?, el chico rubio se acerco a ella

"Tranquilízate, tienes que tranquilizarte, no dejes que tu lado salvaje haga que cometas una locura que después te puedas arrepentir".- Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba mas a ella y la agarraba de los hombros agitándola un poco, y los ojos de Bella cambiaron a unos hermosos verdes esmeralda

"¿Dónde estoy?".- Pregunto ya reaccionando

"Oye tu rubio quita tus sucias manos de mi novia!".- Grito Edward explotando de celos, Bella se separo del chico y nos desato con su látigo

**Bpov**

"¿Están bien?".- Pregunte mientras Edward me besaba, me sentía mas ágil, con mas fuerza y sentía como una bestia quería salir de mi,

"Si, pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras una de esas cosas?".- Me pregunto Alice

"Yo, espera, yo ¿Qué?".- Pregunte confundida

"Tu no lo sabias, pero te convertiste en una katagari".- Nos explico el rubio

"Y ¿que es eso?".- Pregunto un curioso Carlisle

"Son felinos pero con cuerpo de humano, nos podemos transformar en cualquier felino, las hembras están en manadas, protegen a los humanos y son muy sobreprotectoras cuando se trata de cuidar a sus crías, no dejan que ningún macho excepto el padre que se acerque a sus crías, ellas las tienen en cualquier forma felina, y los machos solteros buscan a las hembras para aparearse, cuando uno encuentra a su pareja no se separa de ella para nada del mundo, nuestro lado salvaje hace que nuestros ojos sean rojos son cuando nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos o la maldad".- Explico

"Pero ¿Cómo fue que me convertí en una katagari?".- Pregunte

"Eso es por que una hembra katagari, te salvo de un peligro cuando estabas pequeña"

"Eso si me la creo por que Bella es un imán para el peligro".- Dijo Emmett burlándose, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas

"¿De que se alimentan?".- Pregunto Esme

"De sangre de animal y comida humana"

"Los katagari ¿podemos regresar a ser humanos?".- Pregunte

"Si, excepto en la época de apareamiento, que llega en 3 semanas, solo tienes que esperar 5 horas".- Dijo mientras yo me ponía pálida

"Y tu ya ¿tienes pareja?".- Pregunto Rosalie

"Mi pareja fue asesinada por un chucho, cuando un katagari pierde a su pareja, no vuelve a tener otra, y busca una manada de hembras donde sea recibido, para cuidarlas de los chuchos pero con la su previsión de la alpha".- Dijo un poco triste

"Lo siento mucho, por eso estabas con ellos ¿cierto?".- Pregunto con tristeza Rosalie, el solo asintió

"¿Quieres venir a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo?".- Pregunta Carlisle.

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	3. Entrenamiento y pelea

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por fa perdónenme pero, no había podido actualizar por que, la compu se descompuso y tu vieron que formatearla**

**Aviso importante: actualizaré un día si, un día no ya que tengo ahora 10 historias que actualizar y no puedo hacerlo en un día, bueno aquí traigo conti**

**Bpov**

"¿Quieres venir a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo?".- Pregunta Carlisle

"Seria un placer, pero solo mientras encuentro una manada, o y por cierto que maleducado soy que no me e presentado, Cedric Musak a sus servicio".- Dijo tiernamente Alice, Rosalie y yo lo mirábamos con adoración, Edward me tomo de la cintura y Jasper le gruñía, fuimos a la mansión, pero Cedric y yo llegamos primero y los demás tardaron solo 5 segundos

"Los licántropos son nuestros ¿enemigos?".- Le pregunte a Ced mientras entrabamos, el solo asintió

"Mañana tienes que empezar a entrenar para empezar a controlarte y pelear".- Me dijo sonriéndome

*5 horas después*

"Bella ya eres humana".- Me dijo Alice abrasándome, me gire a ver a Ced y el igual lo era pero sus ojos eran azules

"Estoy aburrido".- Dijo Emmett, yo bostece

"Y yo tengo sueño, buenas noches".- Dije mientras me iba a bañar, me puse mi piyama, y caí en los brazos de Morfeo

*En la Push*

"Han llegado los felinos a Forks".- Dijo Jacob enojado

"Ellos saben que esta prohibido venir aquí mañana, a buscarlos y matarlos".- Dijo Sam, Leah y Seth no estaban de acuerdo con ellos, sabían que los licántropos y los katagari eran enemigos, como el perro y el gato, pero ellos sabían que algunos eran buenos, y bueno lo que nadie sabia era que Paul estaba imprimado de Bella

*Al día siguiente en la mansión de los Cullen, mediodia*

**Tercera persona**

Bella entrenaba con Ced, y había mejorado, mucho ya podía controlarse y ahora le estaba pateando el trasero a Cedric, Jasper, Emmett y Edward los miraban, ya habían terminado y estaban comiendo

"Ja, ja, ja no puedo creerlo Cedric, que mi hermanita te pateo el trasero".- Decía Emmett entre risas burlándose de Cedric

"Emmett".- Lo regaño Esme, terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a fuera cuando, Alice tenia una visión

"Los lobos, vienen a matar a Bella y a Cedric".- Dijo Alice preocupada

"¿Cuánto falta para eso Alice?".- Pregunto Edward

"5 segundos".- dijo Alice y se escucho un aullido

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	4. Entrenamiento y pelea parte 2

**Bueno aquí traigo conti, espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Escuchamos un aullido y miramos que aparecieron 10 licántropos del bosque, sentí como mi bestia quería salir pero no quería hacerles daño a la manada, mire que todos me miraban sorprendidos hasta que, Sam se puso al frente en posición de ataque y todos lo seguían, menos 4 lobos, que los reconocí eran, Jacob, Seth, Leah y Paul, mire como los Cullen venían y se ponían en posición de ataque, los lobos estaban en desventaja eran 6 y nosotros 9, empezamos a pelear, Sam se abalanzo contra mi y me mordió pero, mire que Edward era mordido por Embry y todo se volvió negro.

**Epov**

Embry me había mordido, y se escucho un rugido de leopardo, voltee a ver y era Bella se había salido de control, y sus ojos eran rojos otra ves, empezó a atacar de una manera agresiva a Sam, mientras los otros chuchos al ver esto, van contra ella, íbamos a ayudarla cuando Cedric nos detuvo

"No lo hagan, Bella esta fuera de control, pueden salir, heridos o los puede matar".- Dijo mientras la miraba preocupado, yo quería ayudarla pero, Emmett y Jasper me detuvieron, mire que los lobos salían volando gravemente heridos se convirtieron en su forma humana, pero Leah, Seth, Jacob y Paul no peleaban solo nos miraban, Bella iba a matar a Sam pero yo y Cedric la detuvimos, la agarre de los hombros e ice que me mirara a los ojos

"Bella, amor reacciona, por favor esa no eres tu, por favor Bella reacciona".-Dije mientras, me fije que ella se calmaba

**Bpov**

"Bella, amor reacciona, por favor esa no eres tu, por favor Bella reacciona".- Dijo, Edward mientras yo poco encerraba a mi bestia

"¿Qué paso?".- Pregunte, lo ultimo que recordaba era, que Edward era atacado por Embry, eche un vistaso alrededor y me quede petrificada, los lobos estaban muy heridos, mire mis garras y estan cubiertas de sangre, yo fui la causante de todo esto, me habia convertido en un mostruo ypodia hacerle daño, a mi amado y a los Cullen, no eso no pasaria, sabia que era un peligro, tenia que alejarme de ellos

"¿Qué e echo?".- Dije mientras me ponia de rodillas y miraba mis manos

"Bella, tranquilizate, por favor".- Dijo Cedric mientras se me acercaba, pero yo me aleje de ellos

"No, yo… yo soy un monstruo, soy un peligro para ustedes".- Dije mientras lloraba

"Bella, no digas eso, jamas vuelvas a decir eso, tu no eres…".- Interrupi a Edward

"No Edward si lo soy, soy un monstruo, y no quiero que les pase nada malo".- Dije mientras me iba corriendo, Escuche que me gritaban pero ice caso omiso, Sali de Forks, cuando escuche un rugido, me puse en posicion de ataque, y mire que del suelo aparecian, Hembras katagaris y uno que otro macho

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?".- Pregunte con temor, sabia que no iba poder luchar contra una manada de katagaris

"Hola Bella, mi nombre es Kira, sabria que vendrias, despues de todo eres una de las nuestras".- Dijo una mujer un poco mayor que yo, pero ella tenia el pelo negro como el carbon, y por el poder que emanaba era el alpha

"¿Cómo conoce mi nombre?".- Le pregunte mientras ella se me acercaba

"Facil, mi niña, tu eres una de mis tres hijas que salve, y veo que te has convertidos, en una guerrera".- Me dijo ok ahora si que estaba confundida

"Mis padres son…"

"Se quienes son, pero al momento de que yo, te salve de pequeña, te convertiste en una hija para mi, y tus otras hermanas murieron, no alcansaron la madures.- Dijo tristemente.- Ven te tengo que contar muchas cosas, dijo mientras me abrazaba y desapareciamos

**Espero que les haiga justado**

**Reviews?**


	5. Regreso y Sasha

**Aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me aleje de mi amado, mi madre Kira, me había enseñado, como controlarme, había estado convertida en una katagari durante toda la semana, ya podía controlar mi lado salvaje, habíamos estado en una parte de la madriguera, estaba cubierta por un escudo para que los humanos no la miraran, por eso nosotros teníamos el poder de aparecer por los suelos, me dijo que los machos en la época de celo eran mas fuertes, y me dio algunos de sus poderes de alpha, la invisibilidad y un elemento; el fuego, después me daría los demás, ya que yo me convertiría en la siguiente alpha, el escudo yo ya lo tenia, ya e controlado el fuego, lo puedo aparecer y desaparecer, con el escudo puedo proteger a más de cincuenta personas, el único que me faltaba era la invisibilidad, podía se invisible solo una parte de mi cuerpo, si no era una mano era una parte de mi cabello, ahora mi color de pelo cambiaba, ya no era del todo rojizo, ya que se estaba cambiando a color negro carbón, cuando estaba en mi lado salvaje ya no eran mis ojos rojos, si no que de color verde esmeralda pero gatuno, recuerdo que mi madre me había dicho a quienes debía proteger.

*Flash back* (O como se escriba)

"Recuerda lo mas importante, proteger a los humanos a toda costa, pero a un que estés en tu lado salvaje, o te dejes llevar por la maldad tu instinto maternal será tan fuerte; que no podrás dañar a ningún niño(a) ellos siempre serán nuestra mayor debilidad, después son los seres queridos, muy pronto tomaras mi lugar, lo presiento así que desde ahora empezara tu entrenamiento.- Me dijo fermenté

*Fin del Flash back*

Me encariñado, mucho con la manada y hoy le había pedido permiso a mi madre para poder ir ha visitar, a los Cullen después de que me fui ya no los había vuelto a verlos, y sobretodo extrañaba mucho a Edward, pero ya que aprendí a controlarme, me quedaría con ellos, pero vendría a visitar a la manada y vendría cuando esta estuviera en peligro, ahora sentía cuando un miembro de la manada estaba en peligro y con mi madre íbamos a ayudarle

"Adiós chicos".- Dije mientras pasaba a un lado de los traviesos

"Adiós, Belly".- Me dijeron los pequeños, salí de la madriguera y me fui corriendo a dirección de los Cullen.

**Epov**

Ya había sido una torturosa semana, desde que mi amada se fue, la habíamos buscado por todas partes, pero parecía que se le hubiera tragado la tierra, ahora todos nos encontrábamos en el jardín de Esme, teníamos la mirada perdida, Cedric se la pasaba sentado en un árbol y Emmett suspiro

"Como la extraño".- Dijo tristemente, Bella era su compañera de bromas

"Y tu crees, que nosotros no".- Dijo Alice y nos llego un olor, parecía el de Bella, pero había otro

**Bpov**

Estaba por llegar, pero me llego un olor por detrás, me voltee y alguien se me hecho encima era Sasha una amiga de la manada, las dos jugábamos como si fuéramos niñas, ella tenia el pelo pelirrojo y tenia una falda blanca, unas botas iguales a las mías y la blusa era plateada.

"Creíste, que te desharías de mí, fácilmente Belly".- Me dijo burlonamente y empezamos a pelear de juego, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y nosotras gruñíamos divertidas, ella cayó arriba de mí e hicimos mucho ruido, mire que ellos estaban en el jardín de Esme y voltearon a vernos, a la mejor fue por la ruidosa entrada que hicimos

"¿Bella?".- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"Si, Sasha estas a gusto".- Le dije sarcásticamente mientras me ponía una mano en la barbilla, se había sentado y se estaba mirando las uñas

"Si, ¿por?".- Pregunto muy descaradamente

"Ya bájate de mi".- Dije mientras me levantaba y la tiraba

"Oye, me dolió".- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba, sentí como alguien me abrazaba, por detrás, voltee a ver y mire a Edward, me beso como si temiera a que me volviera air

"No vuelvas a irte así, mi amor".- Dijo y note dolor en sus ojos

"Descuida, ya no me volveré air".- Le dije sonriendo Edward se separo de mi y Emmett me dio un abrazo de oso

"Como has cambiado hermanita, te extrañe tanto".- Me dijo mientras me soltaba y me alborotaba el pelo

"Bella, ¿Dónde habías estado?".- Pregunto Alice

"Conmigo, por supuesto".- Dijo Sasha

"Ella es Sasha una muy buena amiga mía".- Dije y Alice le echaba una mirada envenenada

"Bella, dile a esa duende que se ponga en paz".- Me dijo Sasha mientras le regresaba la mirada a Alice

"A quien le dices duende, gata inmunda.- Dijo Alice mientras miraba a Sasha retadoramente, yo la mire ofendida.- sin ofenderte Bells".- me dijo sonriendo y volvió a ver a Sasha con mala cara

"A quien le llamas gata inmunda, duende estúpida".- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Alice se le echo encima y Sasha la dio una patada haciendo que Alice se alejara de ella, Sasha saco su látigo e iba a tacar a Alice pero yo me puse en medio de las dos e ice que el ataque no le llegara a Alice

"¿Por qué la defiendes si ella no es de la manada?- Me pregunto enojada.- Tu eres la hija de la alpha deberías de defenderme"

"Alice, es como mi hermana y no dejare que la lastimes, e cierto de que debo protegerte, pero no te aproveches de eso".- Le dije fríamente

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	6. La muerte de un ser querido

**Lo siento, por no haber actualizado pero en la secun. Me han encargado mucha tarea y luego tengo que cuidar a mis abuelos, así que no me da tiempo de actualizar, las ideas de seguir el fic se agotan, y bueno aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Ya había pasado una semana después de la pelea de Alice y Sasha, las dos no paraban de discutir y Edward estaba más apegado a mi, han pasado tres días en que e estado en mi forma humana, pero hoy por puro milagro nos estábamos divirtiendo con las tonterías de Emmett, cuando escuche un chillido de auxilio de parte de las crías, rápidamente me convertí y salí al patio trasero en alerta.

"¿Escuchaste eso Sasha?".- Pregunte sin bajar la guardia

"Si, pero no me sorprende en que esos traviesos se metan en problemas, no te preocupes Kira, los salvara de lo que ellos se hallan metido".- me dijo intentando tranquilizarme

"¿Esta todo bien?".- Pregunto Esme preocupada

"Si, solo fue una falsa alarma".- Dije mientras entraba, junto con Sasha pero sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, me recargue en la pared y gemí de dolor

"Bella hija, ¿Estas bien?".- Escuche una voz

*Visión de Bella*

Mi madre era despedazada por los chuchos y los pequeños estaban en unos arboles temblando del miedo

*Fin de la visión*

**Esmepov**

Bella estaba entrando a la casa cuando, de repente se recargo en la pared y gimió de dolor

"Bella hija, ¿Estas bien?".- Le pregunte preocupada pero, ella se incoo y se tocaba el pecho como si le ardiera algo, paro de hacer eso y empezó a gruñir, Sasha gruño un poco más bajo, las dos se pararon lentamente y sus miradas eran de rabia y odio, ellas no paraba de gruñir y rugir, cuando de repente a Bella se le puso el pelo ondulado de color negro como el carbón con mechas amarillas, y después se fueron, yo me que de sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver

"Esme, ¿Dónde están Bella y Sasha?".- Me pregunto Edward

"No se, hijo ellas se fueron".- Dije ya un poco tranquila

"Iremos a buscarlas".- Dijo Alice mientras salía con los demás

"Mucho cuidado".- Les dije mientras veía como ellos se iban

"¿Estas bien cariño?".- Pregunto mi adorado esposo, yo solo asentí mientras lo besaba, solo espero que nadie salga herido

**Bpov**

Esos estúpidos chuchos habían matado a mi madre, llegue rápidamente al lugar donde los pequeños toda vía pedían llamados de auxilio, Rugí mientras aparecía enfrente de los niños Sasha se puso enfrente de ellos mientras que yo me ponía en posición de ataque, me sentía más poderosa, pero ahora lo único que quería era vengar la muerte de mi madre ellos me gruñían, sentí la presencia de Edward, Cedric se puso a un lado de mi, en la misma posición que yo, sabia muy bien que no podría contra ellos, pero me llego de nuevo el recuerdo de mi madre y todo se volvió oscuro…

**Tercera persona**

Bella había perdido el control, empezó a formarse una tormenta y empezaron a caer truenos, cerca de donde ahora era un campo de batalla, empezó a llover y el viento se volvió más fuerte, un rayo cayó sobre Bella mientras ella rugía haciendo que donde estaban los licántropos, se destruyera la tierra, fuego se empezó a esparcir sobre la zona, haciendo que los vampiros se alejaran de allí, Bella con una velocidad increíble hasta para un katagari normal, empezó a atacar a los licántropos, ellos no podían defenderse con aquel poder y con Bella fuera de si, podría ser muerte segura para ellos, entre ellos hicieron una barrera protectora que no les servía de mucho, Bella salto por los aires y grito usando el poder de grito ultrasónico, los licántropos no hallaban que hacer, así que Sam dio la señal de retirada y todos se iban muy mal heridos, Bella toda vía no estaba en si, pero las crías sabían que hacer en una situación como esta, e hicieron un llamado de auxilio, Bella rápidamente estuvo al lado de los niños y poco a poco ella volvió a controlarse y el clima mejoraba.

"Gracias".- Dijo Bella, ya tranquila mientras abrazaba a los pequeñines

**Bpov**

No recuerdo casi nada de lo que paso, me siento muy débil y solo se que estos niños son crías de Abril una de la manada, el lugar estaba todo hecho pedazos, voltee a ver donde ahora estaban los restos de mi madre, se desvanecían y a mi se me salían lagrimas traicioneras.

"No llole Belly, a Kila no le guta vela llolal".- Me dijo el bebe menor mientras me abrazaba

"Bella, ¿Qué paso?".- Pregunto Alice mientras se ponía a un lado de mí, los niños se transformaron en crías de un puma y empezaron a jugar

"Mi madre intento salvar a los niños y fue asesinada por los perros".- Dije enojada mientras me salían más lagrimas

"Ya amor, no llores".- Me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y consolaba, mientras yo lloraba como toda una magdalena, solo una cosa sabia iba a vengar la muerte de mi madre y con ese ultimo pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo

**Espero que les haiga gustado y las actualizaciones no tendrán fecha**

**Reviews?**


	7. Época de celo parte 1

Al fin regreso mis lectores chulos y hermosos. Bueno aquí les traigo conti.

Bpov

Ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de mi madre, no había vuelto a ver a los chuchos, era temprano apenas estaba saliendo el sol, sin querer me había transformado, baje a comer algo y al ver a los chicos sentí un escalofrío, también sentía ¿lujuria?, Jasper me miro extrañado y Cedric me miraba divertido, quería saltarme a Edward y besarlo, pero me contuve el se me acerco para darme un beso, pero retrocedí sabia que si se acercaba más perdería el control y no seria responsable de mis actos, el me miro extrañado y escuchamos un ruido en el despacho de Carlisle rápidamente fuimos a ver que pasaba y vi a Cedric sosteniendo a una Sasha completamente loca que intentaba saltársele a Carlisle que ahora estaba atrás de la silla de su escritorio, parecía sorprendido, Sasha empezó a hacerle daño a Cedric y era obvio que yo tendría que detener eso.

"Sasha, contrólate".- Le ordene y rápidamente se calmo, se zafo de Cedric y se me acerco

"Pero Bella, que no ves que el rubio esta irremediablemente guapo.- Me miro con ojos de corderito degollado, la mire sorprendida, todos la mirábamos así.- Y toda vía hay más machos"

"Sasha".- Le regañe y me miro tristemente, la mire extrañada ella nunca se ha comportado así

"Esta así por la época de apareamiento".- Dijo Cedric

"¿Época de apareamiento?".- Pregunto Esme

"Hace tres semanas les conté de que nuestra especie entraba en época de celo y hoy esta empezando, por eso Bella se separo de Edward".- Dijo lo ultimo mirándome divertido, me sonroje con razón me sentía así

"Osea que ¿Bella esta en época de celo?".- Pregunto Emmett, Cedric asintió y el oso soltó la carcajada

"Emmett no es gracioso".- Dije fingiendo estar llorando

"Belly no llores".- Me dijo mientras se me acercaba

"Emmett aléjate de mi".- Le dije mientras me ponía atrás de Alice, no quería perder el control

"Oye Ced, ¿Cuándo termina la época de apareamiento?".- Pregunte pero mi voz se escucho ronca, rápidamente me toque la garganta

"dos semanas para las hembras y para los machos… hasta que terminen sus necesidades".- Explico mientras me ponía pálida

"Bueno pues regreso en dos semanas".- Dije mientras me iba al bosque y me subía a un árbol

"Ey Bella, acaso ¿tu?...".- Me dijo dudosamente Alice ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Quién sabe?

"Yo ¿Qué?"

"¿Le vas a poner el cuerno a mi hermano?".- Me pregunto rápidamente

"¿QUE?- Grite mientras perdía el equilibrio y me caía del árbol.- Escúchame muy bien Alice, yo jamás, jamás le pondría el cuerno a tu hermano, lo amo lo suficiente para nunca ponerle el cuerno.- Dije seriamente con la voz igual de ronca, mientras me ponía de pie, ¿Hasta cuando mi voz se escucharía así?, unos arbustos empezaron a moverse y de hay salieron dos katagaris machos pelirrojos con los ojos rojos, al parecer eran gemelos, me puse enfrente de Alice- Alice quiero que vallas a buscar ayuda"

"Pero Bella"

"Alice por favor, no se si pueda contenerlos o contenerme"

"Ok".- Dijo y se fue

"Pero miren que hermosa gataki tenemos aquí".- Dijo uno mientras se me acercaba, le gruñí

"Al parecer necesita ser dominada".- Dijo el otro haciendo el mismo procedimiento

_Los dos se ven saludables y fuertes perfecto para procrear y… pero que en diablos estoy pensando yo amo a Edward_

"Esta en celo".- Dijo el primero

_Tierra trágame, hay Alice te estas tardando_

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Chicos malas noticias iba a actualizar mañana pero hoy cumpli años y se me quebró la pierna asi que no puedo moverme por tres semanas, TRES SEMANAS! Si sobrevivo sin anime, facebook y video juegos actualizare, mientras estare intentando escribir el siguiente capitulo muy largo a un que creo que orita deben de estar odiandome.**

**Con un beso su querida y loca escritora Bella Rika Uchiha Otaku Friki.**


	9. Época de celo parte 2

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephanie Meyer.

No puedo más tenía que verla me estaba muriendo sin ella, maldito sea el día en que la vi a los ojos, maldita la imprimación, maldito pueblo, maldita sea su belleza, maldita sea su sonrisa, maldita sea su inocencia y maldito sea el día en que el maldito chupasangre puso sus ojos sobre ella, se odiaba así mismo por ser tan débil en estas últimas y estúpidas semanas no se la creía, el Paul Lahote el hombre lobo más terco y con el temperamento de los mil demonios estaba comportándose como un cachorrito a causa de Swan, Bella Swan, su bestia interior le pedía a gritos a ir con ella y todo paso desde el día en que los katagaris volvieron, desde que ella se convirtió en una de ellos y desde que por su estúpida vista se tuvo que posar en sus ojos, maldita sea de todas la mujeres del mundo ¿Por qué se tenía que haber imprimado de ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría ocultárselo a Sam?, bueno si lo admitía, admitía que quería verla lo más pronto posible ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin estar a su lado le había costado ocultárselo a la manada pero tenía que aceptarlo además su bestia no estaba tranquila, estaba asustada y eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar, corrió a dirección al bosque y se transformó no le importo que su ropa se destrozara lo único importante era hallar a su amada…

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte – Advertí intentando sonar amenazadora

-¿Y quién me va a detener? – Pregunto con burla, pero se escuchó un gruñido atrás de ellos, voltearon a ver y miraron a un gran lobo del color plata oscuro, sin darles tiempo a moverse el licántropo los mato en cuestión de segundos, esperen ese licántropo era...

-¿Paul? – Bueno era el único chucho de ese color, el asintió y fue hacia unos árboles, al parecer va a cambiarse.

-_Sabes no deberías de torturarnos, tienes que aparearte ya me importa un comino si es un chucho o un vampiro aunque el sexi vampiro de pelos cobrizos no está nada mal._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Soy tu bestia interior._

_-¿Bestia interior?_

_-Oye cuando tú te descontrolas ¿Quién crees que maneja tu mente?_

_-¿Tu?_

_-Obvio _

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Paul sacándome de mi pequeña charla con mi yo interior.

-Si – Dije algo extrañada por la preocupación de este de repente sentí que unos brazos me envolvían en un cálido abrazo.

-Como extrañaba tu olor a manzana – Dijo mientras olía mi cuello, apretándome más a él, sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

Tengo que buscar a ayuda, tengo que buscar a ayuda me repetí a mí misma tenía que ayudar a Bella, pero por una extraña razón los olores se fueron no podía oler y oír absolutamente nada y lo peor era que la vista se me estaba nublando era como si mis sentidos se estuvieran apagando ¿Aun vampiro le sucedía esto?, de lo último que fui consiente es que me agarraban de la cintura y me estampaban contra un árbol.

-Paul ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunte por su extraño comportamiento.

-Bella… yo… me he imprimado de ti – Confeso Paul y Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Señorita Bella – Llamo un Katagari apareciendo debajo de la tierra.

-¿Pasa algo Carlos? – Pregunto soltándose del agarre de Paul.

-Han secuestrado a Alice Cullen.

**Si seque prometí que el capi iba a ser largo pero fue la inspiración, pensé que ya no iba a seguir con este fic. así que por favor denme ideas para el siguiente capi. a y Merr mi pierna ya se mejoro ahora la mala es la derecha XD**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
